


Story Of Us: Divine Origins

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: Story Of Us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Multi, Nephaelim, Nephilim, Original Fiction, divine beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Lucy Matthews and Cesario Novak are two high school graduates going on a road trip. Together, they unearth a horrible secret kept from them. The divine hands at work put the pair of friends at risk of a power-hungry demon after them for the glory of murder.





	Story Of Us: Divine Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr [here](https://storyofusnovel.tumblr.com). Send us fan art, fanfiction, and asks, please! Your support is appreciated greatly. Please comment, kudo, and bookmark this story.

Lucy and Cesario threw their bags on their bed that they would share together. They weren’t dating. In fact, Cesario was a closeted gay kid, so there was no chance of any romance between the two. Not that it bothered Lucy at all. She wasn’t interested in finding a boyfriend. She gave her best friend a reassuring smile for just as much herself as it was for him. Together they were going across the country in a rickety little RV they had scraped all their graduation money and work together to buy. It would be their first time out on their own without their parents. In Lucy’s case, her overworked mom would have a reprieve of feeding a kid she couldn’t afford. In Cesario’s case, he would be escaping their tiny, homophobic town to see the world like he longed to do since a young age. 

 

Cesario tucked his long black hair into a ponytail, unzipping his bag to unpack. Lucy did the same. She noticed his pride flag neatly folded and tucked into the side of his clothes. She paused for a half second. This would be the first time he could display it freely. He laid out his beauty supplies including a brush, shampoo, conditioner, and the little makeup he had pilfered from the local drug store. She glanced at her bag, and she suddenly felt a surge of masculinity. She had typically male-coded things like a knife, a streamline laptop with barely any decoration with the exception of a logo from a video game she and Cesario played together, and a worn, tattered, leather-bound journal. Lucy slid a bobby pin in her bangs to pull them out of her eyes. 

 

She set her knife, her journal, and her laptop on her side of the RV’s small bedroom, setting them up on the little built-in bookshelf. She and Cesario had painted it together, and it was a little harsh on the eyes, but it was their together bookshelf. Lucy checked her things over to make sure they wouldn’t move in transport, and she got started on unpacking her clothes. Black jeans and hoodies were the two staples of her wardrobe. 

 

Cesario, on the other hand, enjoyed jeans with fancy designs and cute embellishments and soft pastel t-shirts. Lucy hated how cute he looked in them. He made a good twink.

 

Once their things were carefully packed away, Cesario took his spot at the wheel, and Lucy sat in the passenger seat. She plugged her phone into the speaker unit on the floor between them, selecting a cheerful road trip playlist. Cesario cranked up the beast and pulled out of the driveway. He drove to a local grocery store. 

 

Lucy and Cesario went inside, walking side by side. They had their list of the supplies they needed. Paper plates, plastic cups, and paper napkins all occupied space on their precious shopping list. They selected what they needed, paid, and they walked out to the RV once more. This time, they unpacked their haul and put everything in the kitchen pantry. 

 

The kitchen had been redecorated per the pair’s mutual taste in design. It was light, airy, and clean. The blue, white, and mint made for a bit of a beachy combination, not that either of the RV’s occupants minded. They were going wherever the wind would take them. 

As they pulled onto the highway, Lucy took out a sheet of paper. Cesario glanced over, trying to figure out what she was doing. She cleared her throat.

 

“Is that some sort of road trip game or something?” Cesario rolled his eyes while still managing to stay on the road. 

 

“Maybe…” She took out a pen. “So, Cesario, if you had to describe your personality to a young adult writer, how would you do it?”

 

“Oh, that one’s actually creative,” Cesario mumbled underneath his breath before speaking up to answer. “Let’s see. Cesario Rowan Novak is the town’s closeted gay kid and the only person in the entirety of the tri-county area with an ounce of fashion taste. With his luscious raven locks and his smoldering blue eyes, he could clearly lure any sort of woman into bed with him, but alas, the women would never meet his standards. His porcelain complexion reeked of Irish and Russian descent. His cupid’s bow lips wove a story unlike any other.”

 

“Whoa, that’s really poetic,” Lucy said, sitting back in her seat. “Can you describe me like that?”

 

“Hmm.” Cesario changed lanes. “Lucy Matthews, a quiet girl with a deficiency in height, sat beside Cesario. Her short red hair gave her the appearance of a knock-off anime character. Her dainty hands, with long nails and delicately painted nails, had spun a thousand stories and poems with a pen. She wanted to be a journalist, and she wanted to be a good journalist. She planned on doing freelance work while she wandered around the country with her best friend.”

 

“Wow, that makes me feel really good, Cessy.” Lucy looked at the never-ending highway spiraling in front of them. “You could be a poet.” 

 

Cesario started laughing. “Oh, we both know Shakespeare took my job, honey.”

 

Lucy crossed her legs and turned to her friend. “Do you think we’ll do okay in college?” 

 

A silence grew between them before Cesario carefully answered. “I have no idea. I think we will be decent students. Not the best but it’ll work. I wanna get an okay degree, something to pay the bills. I want to get married to a rich man.” 

 

“Glucose guardian.”

 

“Exactly. Oh goodness, you know what we should do? We should go to McAlister’s before we get too far out.” Cesario activated his turn signal. “You know it’s a regional thing and we might not come across one any time soon.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry too.” Lucy glanced down at her pudgy tummy. 

 

“Whelp, let’s get going then.” Cesario chose exit one thirteen, and he drove to the McAlister’s Deli. 

 

It was mildly busy when they entered. The neutral colors gave the place a homey feel. It was something the pair had become accustomed to along with the great customer service. Lucy got her usual BLT and A with a baked potato topped with cheese, sour cream, and butter. Cesario got his typical BLT and A and potato chips. They sat down with their sweet teas and their table number. The waiter brought them their food, and Lucy took the avocado off her sandwich and gave it to Cesario. He made a pleased noise and divided right in, enjoying an extra serving of his favorite snack food. 

 

***

 

He watched from the window, his eyes trained on the two friends. Anger surged up in him at the sight of the ugly half divine things that seemed oblivious to his plans. His lips turned upward into a silent snarl. He turned around with a flourish of his cloak and stepped away. His boots clunked against the ground as he stormed off. 

 

“My name is Malachai and I am the protagonist of this story 

I cannot stand these wretched halflings I see before me

Their existence makes me ill, I must declare

It simply is impossibly unfair 

How they are allowed to breathe

 

Clearly, they are unholy abominations!

Someone please for the love of Lucifer, give me some clarification

On how they managed to escape the fires of the witch hunts

Sorry, forgive me, I must be so blunt

But they should not be allowed to breathe.” 

 

He teleported himself to the safety of his small home in the firey pits of hell. 

 

“I once hoped for glory, for some honor!

But to my not so horror

The only way in hell for me to make a claim

To the power of my family and my name

Is for halflings to not to breathe.

 

I remember a time, not long ago.

When halflings had not a woe

Because they were hunted to extinction!

Now there is no distinction!

They will soon not breathe.”

He turned to look at a photograph on a dresser in his room. His fingers ghosted over the face of his father, the man he wanted to please the most. 

 

“Father forgive me, for I have sinned

I have failed your directive, failed my kin

But I will restore glory to my family’s name.

And I will gain so much fame. 

The moment those halflings cease to breathe.”

 

His chest started to hurt, and his voice drew to a whisper. 

 

“My name is Malachai, 

And I am not the bad guy.

Forgive me if I hurt anyone.

It will turn out in the long run.

The moment they cease to breathe.”

 

He reached for his inhaler in his pocket, taking a hit before tucking it into his pants again. 


End file.
